<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laws of Space by poopoopops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198685">Laws of Space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poopoopops/pseuds/poopoopops'>poopoopops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Space verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Lord Tubbington is an alien on a ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poopoopops/pseuds/poopoopops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana Lopez works for one of the most acclaimed Transporter ships in Galaxy I. She is good at what she does and is familiar with the laws of the land, or rather, the laws of space. That becomes increasingly unclear to her when she starts a dalliance with the ship’s newest crew member, Dr. Quinn Fabray.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Space verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Package Collection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her fingers roamed the crumpled sheets for her underwear. It took her a while but she finally found it under her companion’s warm, svelte body. She tugged but as expected, received no response. Her night companion did not even budge an inch. </p><p>“Oi. Move your fat ass Quinn.” </p><p>The blonde grumbled but even then, it was only after a few seconds of rough prodding that she shifted enough for Santana to retrieve her briefs from under her body. They were definitely not sexy but they were practical enough for high-intensity workouts, something she forced herself to undergo every day on this spaceship in order to maintain her compact figure. Atrophy could be a bitch and as a Transporter, she needed to be fighting fit. She owed the Captain that much for saving her life. Of course, it helped that her figure kept Blondie interested as well; at least that was what she perceived with the attention Quinn had been lavishing on her abs a while ago. </p><p>She pulled on her underwear and dragged her jacket over her shoulders. She considered putting on her pants and sports bra but decided that it was too much of a hassle. Her room was just next-door anyway. </p><p>“Catch you later.” She dropped a light kiss on Quinn’s forehead and laughed half-heartedly when she was shoved away with more grumbles. “Yeah, yeah. I’m on my way out.” The girl always was a heavy sleeper after her orgasms.  </p><p>Sex with Quinn had started off due to their mutual physical attraction. It had been meant as a way to pass time and blow off some steam. After all, there was not much to do in the ship when there were no deliveries to be made. But as time passed, she was finding it increasingly difficult to adhere to the three rules that Quinn had set up when they first started their little dalliance:</p><p>1.	No one was to know about their exchange.<br/>
2.	After sex, they had to return to their respective rooms.<br/>
3.	The sex had to stop if any of them felt that it was developing into something more. </p><p>Then, she had not thought much about it but six months later, she was finding it increasingly difficult to keep the sex meaningless. She would have to speak to Quinn about it soon and it was not something she was looking forward to. The ship’s doctor was not known to be forthcoming about her feelings, which had earned her the nickname “Ice Queen” from the crew. Apart from a few crew members, Quinn often kept to herself, preferring to read, exercise and work alone than engage in social banter in the mass hall where the bulk of the crew often gathered when business was slow. It certainly did not help that she was a relatively newcomer; most of the crew members had been working together on the ship for years. </p><p>Once Santana deemed the corridor clear, she let herself out then closed the door quietly behind her. She shivered. The ship’s system could only harness so much energy from the stars. It was enough to run the heaters in the cabins but to save power, the Captain refused to heat up the corridors the same way, at least not until their mechanic upgraded the system. At the thought of her childhood friend, Santana smiled. Brittany had received no formal training but she had a natural gift for the workings of mechanical equipment, and was a brilliant hacker. In her opinion, her greatest contribution to the ship was getting Brittany onboard. She had fit right in like a glove. Even Quinn had taken to her bubbly albeit eccentric nature. </p><p>Speaking of which... Santana sighed when she noticed the leggy blonde sprawled like a starfish on her bed but could not help the small smile that crept onto her face when Brittany perked up upon her return. “Britt-Britt, what did I tell you about letting yourself in as and when?”</p><p>Brittany pouted, watching Santana hang up her uniform and pull on an old t-shirt. “I was bored and lonely in my room. And you got laid without me.” She accused, shifting to make space for Santana to crawl in with her. When Santana tensed and hesitated, she patted the space next to her. “Relax. I know I’m not supposed to ask any questions or say anything. So I won’t. I just want to cuddle.”</p><p>“Isn’t that what Lord Tubbington is for?” She teased, referring to the alien pet Brittany had acquired not long ago. It was a strange-looking thing – a blue fuzzy monster that was perpetually balanced on a ball even though it had wings – but even Santana could admit that it was kind of cute. “Where’s Tubby anyway? Little freak is usually attached to your shoulder.” She slipped in next to Brittany and sighed in contentment when Brittany’s arms wrapped around her easily, as they had done on so many occasions over so many years. </p><p>“Lord Tubbington is not a freak.” Brittany sniffed haughtily, pinching her lightly on the arm. “I think he’s hit puberty or something. He just wanted to eat in his room.”</p><p>Santana laughed. “That thing is what? Three months old? You’ve got to stop over-feeding him. He’s going to get fat.”</p><p>“Santana! Don’t you dare say that around him. He’s very self-conscious about his weight. He’ll run it all off on his ball anyway.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Don’t go running to Quinn when your shoulder starts to ache from the added weight. Lights off.” She commanded and allowed herself to be comforted by familiarity in the darkness.</p><p>They enjoyed the silence for a few minutes until Brittany broke the quiet. “You’re been sad lately.”</p><p>She expected the bunching of muscles under her arms, the slight pull, but she was pleased with the honest answer she received. Her best friend had really come a long way when it came to expressing her feelings. “Just a little. More troubled than sad really. Nothing to worry yourself over.”</p><p>“I’ll always worry. You should tell her if it bothers you.”</p><p>“I suppose I will. Soon. Night Britt Britt.” Santana said, signalling the end of the conversation. </p><p>“Night Santana.”</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>It was at the mass hall the next morning, after breakfast, that Captain Sylvester announced a new job to the crew. Quinn was feeding Lord Tubbington a small slice of bacon to Brittany’s delight and despite Santana’s protest when the Captain entered with a swoop of her cape, and a burst of glitter. Santana rolled her eyes at the unnecessary drama but settled in her seat. After all, Sue Sylvester while borderline psychopathic had proven herself one of the best in the Transporter business. </p><p>“Look at me. I refuse to begin until all eyes are on my elegant, regal form.”</p><p>“Oh boy…” Santana muttered under her breath. Brittany immediately nudged her as a reminder to keep her comments to herself. After all, the Captain was known to have very sharp ears and a sharper tongue. There was no point getting a tongue lashing in front of everyone for something so trivial.  </p><p>“We’ve got a new job.” Sylvester began the moment the noise died down. “The client is offering to pay triple the usual amount so we’re taking it.” The noise level rose again but stopped the moment Sylvester leveled her glare at them. “Lopez, you’re lead on this. Take Puckerman and Evans with you. We’ll stop for gas on Carmel then head over to Dalton to pick up the package. Should be a quick one day job.”</p><p>Santana frowned. Next to her, Brittany shifted in discomfort as well. Quinn was a stone wall. “Triple the amount? No offence Capt, but that sounds dodgy. What’s the package and who’s the client?”</p><p>“Patience Lopez, I’m getting to it. The package is fragile. We are to deliver a bag of medicine to a laboratory on the McKinley Space Station. Fabray, you’re on standby. Once the medicine is onboard, you are to store it in the chiller. As a medical graduate of the first caliber, I assume you know the precise storage protocol for Xerex?”</p><p>Quinn’s eyes widened. Santana was amused to see the slight blush tinting Quinn’s cheeks. Ice Queen her ass. The girl was just shy. Could not even take a compliment. “That medicine is exceedingly rare. It’s said to cure..”</p><p>“Almost any and every viral infection. But its effects will be neutralised should we be unable to store it safely before delivery. My question remains unanswered Fabray.”</p><p>Quinn cleared her throat. “Yes, of course I know the procedure. But I will need to know the amount of Xerex we are expecting and how they are going to be contained in order to make the necessary preparations.”</p><p>“Fair enough. I will give you the details later. Jones, you will assist Fabray in the preparations. Pierce, check all flight systems with Jacobs. We have six hours to get our package to McKinley after retrieval, which means we will need to be flying at our maximum speed. That should get us there by GAT 7pm, a full hour before the station closes at 8pm. There can be no mistakes made. This is a client that will be worth our while to keep. The three of you,” she gestured to Santana, Puck and Sam. “Be prepared to move out in two hours. Any questions?”</p><p>“One.” It was Quinn who had spoken. “Do you think we can keep a little of the Xerex? It’s always been something I wanted to study in more detail.” She forced herself to hold the Captain’s gaze when the latter studied her.</p><p>Finally, a rare smile broke out on the Captain’s face, “Why do you think people call me the best in the business? That has already been arranged. I want you to see if you can replicate it.”</p><p>Next to Quinn, Santana mumbled, “One of the best.”</p><p>Sue’s eagle-like gaze snapped to her. “I heard that Sandbags. Zizes, put Lopez down for cleaning the combat tube when she returns.”</p><p>“Come on! That wasn’t even an insult!” Santana threw up her arms in complaint as the crew burst into laughter. Even Quinn could not hold back the small smile on her face. </p><p>“And someone, clean up that glitter!”<br/>
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>An hour later, Santana was suited up and as per usual, she reported at the infirmary to collect her medical field kit before heading out for collection. The ship had already refuelled at Carmel and was now heading to Dalton. </p><p>“Knock knock.”</p><p>Quinn rolled her eyes at her dorky greeting but waved her in. “Come on in. Mercedes is getting your kit ready. She just went down to the storage room to grab more bandages. Hopefully, you’re not going to need them.”</p><p>Santana lowered herself carefully on one of the two pristine seats. Quinn was very, very particular about her lab equipment and she did not want to be breaking anything in here. “Didn’t think you cared, Ice Queen.” She teased. Because she was busy examining the lab tools and tubes in front of her, she missed the look of hurt that flickered on Quinn’s face. “What’s that?” She pointed to a shimmering, silver gel in one of the tubes. Strangely, the bubbles floated downwards instead of up. “Never seen that before.”</p><p>Quinn slapped her finger away before she could touch it. “Containment gel for the Xerex. I’m cultivating it. No touching.”</p><p>Santana scowled, “Wasn’t going to.”</p><p>There was an air of awkward silence before Santana shifted in her seat, “Uhh.. Anyway, about our arrangement, can we talk about…”</p><p>“Not here!” Quinn hissed, slapping a hand over Santana’s mouth.</p><p>Santana pulled back in annoyance and snatched Quinn’s fingers away from her face. “What am I? An idiot? I wasn’t done, ok. I know Mercedes is going to be back any minute and as much as she’s my homie, the girl’s got lips that flap like a dying duck.” At Quinn’s arched brow, she rolled her eyes. “Whatever. It’s not the best simile. Anyway, it’ll be great if we could talk tonight. If you’re okay with it that is.” The last statement came out more like a question, and her discomfort was all the more apparent when she decided she did not know what to do with her arms. She finally settled on clasping it around her own neck. </p><p>At that sight, Quinn could not help but soften at the dork in front of her. “Have you lost your swag Lopez?” She chuckled when the only response she received was incoherent splutters. The girl was usually all hard edges and tough talk with the rest of the crew. She started to take a step forward, “I – ”</p><p>“Some help needed here!”</p><p>Santana was slightly despondent when she noticed the large backward step Quinn took upon Mercedes’ arrival but shook it off. Every one deserved their own time and space to be comfortable with what they felt. She turned her attention to the stack of boxes tilting dangerously out of Mercedes’ arms. “The fuck you doing with that much stuff?” She grunted when she helped heave the boxes onto a counter top. </p><p>“Mercedes! I told you I’d help you with the containment boxes later. They’re too heavy for one person.”</p><p>Mercedes huffed, swiping her damp brow with the back of her hand, “Well I got them all up here with no issues, didn’t I?” </p><p>“Guess all that weight you lug around is good for something then.”</p><p>“Shut up you no good bag of bones!” Mercedes chucked a roll of bandage at Santana’s face. It would have hit her right smack in the eye had she not caught it in time. </p><p>“Haven’t you learnt? I’ve got lightning fast reflexes Wheezy. That’s why I’m a Transporter and you’re not.” She smirked, tossing the bandage to Quinn, who was deliberately ignoring the quarrel and sorting out the medical kits. </p><p>“You’re a Transporter because you’re a clumsy ass and keeping you in the ship for too long means you’ll end up breaking things.” </p><p>“Just don’t break anything in here kids.” Quinn remarked dryly as she zipped up one of the kits and handed it over to Santana. </p><p>“Please. We’re had lots of practice fighting without breaking anything on the ship. Wouldn’t want Captain to give us hell.”</p><p>“Or worse, dock our pay!” Santana accepted the kit and attached it neatly to her belt.</p><p>“I’m sure your priorities are why you’re always on combat tube cleaning duty.”</p><p>Santana glowered, “Don’t remind me. Have Puckerman and Evans collected their kits yet? If not, pass them to me. Oh wait. I shouldn’t let Wheezy miss her chance to give Evans her kit along with a good luck kiss.”</p><p>At the mention of Sam, Mercedes beamed. She and Sam had just gotten married a week ago. It had been a small ceremony but it had been perfect, and the couple was still walking around with a post-wedding glow. One was not often seen without the other. They were so cute Santana would vomit if not for the fact that she was truly happy for them. </p><p>“Jealous Lopez?”</p><p>“Of you macking on those trouty lips? Nah, think I’ll pass. I want to keep my face after all. Those lips are like a black hole. However…” She eyed Mercedes with a devilish grin, all teeth and twinkling eyes of mischief. Quinn had never seen anything more attractive.  </p><p>“Uh no. You back the hells away from.. Mmppphhh.” Next thing Mercedes knew, she had been backed into a wall and soundly kissed on the lips. Those devilish eyes turned to Quinn. “Oh no.” she backed away, arms up to defend but Santana had always been the stronger of the two. “You heard the Captain. This job ain’t going to be easy with triple the pay. I’ve gots to have as many good luck kisses as I can get.” With that, she restrained Quinn’s arms by her side and gave Quinn the same treatment as she did to Mercedes a few seconds ago. Full lips pressed against hers and in the midst of the absurdity, her mouth had opened and returned the kiss. Somewhere in front of her, behind Santana, she could hear Mercedes laughing like a madwoman. </p><p>Once she was satisfied with her gifts, Santana tucked a strand of blonde hair that had come loose from Quinn’s ponytail, then left the room in cackles. “See you later bitches. I’m going to find me more good luck kisses on the way out.”</p><p>“Always a riot with that one.” Mercedes wiped away tears, her shoulders still heaving from her laughter. “But I’ve got to give it to her. She always was a good kisser.”</p><p>Quinn stared blankly after Santana’s retreating back to where she was terrorising another crew member with a forced kiss. She supposed if there was any one who would find a loophole to the rules, it would be Santana. “I guess she is.” It was only a few seconds later that she processed what Mercedes had said. “Wait. What? Always? What does that mean?”</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“You have an hour to collect the package. Pick-up point is here,” Sue pointed at a spot she had marked on the map. “And we’ll be docked here.” She shifted her hand north to a spot a short way from their first point. “The queue to dock is pretty long so it would make sense for you three to make your way there via foot first.”</p><p>“Sounds about right to me.” Santana rolled up the map and tucked it into a compartment on her belt. “It’s not far anyway. Probably a half hour stroll from here.” She was looking forward to walking on actual ground. Space was nice and all, but she still missed her time on land. If she was lucky, she may even be able to purchase a few trinkets or food before she returned to the ship. She bet Puck and Sam had the same idea.  </p><p>She moved to press a hand on the transportation panel that would warp them to land but Sue stepped in front of her before she could do so. “Wait. Are you armed?”</p><p>“Duh.” Santana opened the front of her black leather jacket to reveal her blasters and her knives, and those were not the only ones she had on her. The guys did the same. “Not our first rodeo Capt.”</p><p>Sue nodded, uncharacteristically somber. “Be careful out there. You have good instincts Lopez so be alert. You were right to say there was something suspicious about the client tripling the pay.”</p><p>“And yet you took it up.” Santana sassed. </p><p>“It might just have been my charm.” Sue quirked an eyebrow when Santana deliberately kept her eyes straight ahead, nodded in approval when the girl held back her retort. “I see you’re learning. Besides, I’m not going to say no to more money. Now get out of my sight.”</p><p>She shook her head fondly at Santana’s eye roll. She would tolerate the occasional insolence. After all, she did not want to tame the wildness out of the girl. She doubted anyone would ever be able to do that. “Aye Aye Capt. See you in an hour.”</p><p>Santana felt the familiar tingling on her skin as her surroundings began to dissolve. The world faded to black before it reappeared and she found herself surrounded by silver; she was in an immigration pod.</p><p>“Scanning your insignia. Scan complete. Please proceed Miss Lopez.”</p><p>She stepped out of the portal and into the busy port of Dalton. Street musicians played in different corners, steam wafted from street stalls and honks from ships blared overhead. It was welcomed chaos after weeks on the ship. </p><p>“Have I mentioned how much I love Dalton?” Puck hooked an arm over her shoulder. The other he draped over Sam’s. </p><p>“Every fucking time we come here.” She shrugged off the heavy arm and started walking. “Anything you guys want to buy on the way?”</p><p>“Mercedes would love some deep fried Totzzes.” Sam piped up.</p><p>Santana snorted, “Sure she would. But best to get them before we return to the ship if you still want them crispy.”</p><p>“Got that covered.” Sam winked, drawing out a small teleporter from under his coat. </p><p>“Dude! Is that what I think it is?” Puck stared in wonder at the white canister. “That must have cost at least 10,000 credits.” </p><p>“Got a pair of them for 3,000,” Sam said smugly, “Thing was spoilt but Britt said she would fix it good for me. And she did!”</p><p>Santana smiled proudly, “Of course she did. Best wedding present hands down. But be careful with that thing. Don’t want anyone tailing us to pocket that shiny toy.”</p><p>“They can try.” Sam said genially but his eyes had hardened. Sometimes, his fresh-faced country boy looks made Santana forget how dangerous he could be when he wanted to. She waited patiently as Sam bought a few sticks of Totzzes from a vendor and sent them Mercedes’ way via his teleporter. “Get Britt a stick too. She loves the disgusting things. And get one for Lord Tubby as well.” She added as an afterthought. As much as she did not want the little pet to get fatter, he was so cute as a fatty. </p><p>“Already did!” Sam beamed, putting away his teleporter carefully into his coat. </p><p>“Urgh, close your mouth Trouty. You’re freaking me out here.” Santana scolded but the hand she hooked into the crook of his elbow and the fond smile she flashed him gave her away. She whistled for Puck as he had wandered away and he came back with a large leg of piping hot chicken. “Damn that smells good.”</p><p>“Want some?” He offered mid-chew, ripping into the chicken with blatant fervour, unperturbed by her disgusted look and shake of the head. “Your loss.” </p><p>They walked past another few stalls and she stopped at a butcher that sold bacon. She examined the different packages, selected a few and borrowed Sam’s teleporter to send them back to the ship. </p><p>“Didn’t know you like bacon that much.”</p><p>She shrugged. She didn’t. But she knew someone who did. Quinn would get them a little squashed but squashed bacon was better than no bacon. For herself, she bought a bunch of grapes and an orange. Fresh fruits were difficult to come by in the ship so she sent a bunch of fruits back for the crew as well. </p><p>“Got everything you need?” She checked her watch and extracted the map Sue had given to her. Their little shopping spree had taken about half an hour but they were still making good time. “We should be able to get to the pick up point in ten.” She tapped the insignia on the inside of her left wrist. “Captain. How’s traffic at the docks?”</p><p>“We’ll be parked in ten.”</p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p>They continued making their way to the pick-up point. The closer they got, the more the crowd thinned out. </p><p>“Is this it?” Puck frowned up at a lone building that stood apart from the others while Sam peered at the map from over Santana’s shoulder to recheck their location. </p><p>“Looks right. We’re definitely at The Warbler. Who are we supposed to collect the package from?”</p><p>“Someone called Hunter.” Santana replied, putting away her map now that they no longer needed it. She wanted her hands free. Something did not seem right about the place. “Stay sharp.” </p><p>They entered the building then blinked at the visibly dead receptionist slumped over the counter. It looked like his head had been bashed in by a fist but there was no sign of a murder weapon anywhere. Fragments of skull and blood surrounded his head like a halo but apart from that, the lobby was spic and span. That could probably only mean one thing. Automaton or worse, automatons.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Puck muttered, drawing out both his blasters from his holsters. Santana put a finger to her lips to signal her companions to remain silent. Her blaster was already ready and loaded in her left hand. She tapped the insignia that would connect her to Sue, “Capt, the pick up point has been compromised.” She turned on the camera attached to the front of her jacket. “Do we proceed?”</p><p>She heard the sharp intake of breath as Sue took in what they could. Sam stepped forward to lay a careful hand on the body. “Still warm.”</p><p>“Capt?” Santana repeated. </p><p>“Proceed but be careful. I’ll call the client and the cops. Keep all communication open.”</p><p>“Roger. Come on boys.” </p><p>They took the glider up. All three had served in the Galactic Military and it showed in their footwork and the way they covered each other’s back. </p><p>“Anyone got a blaster that can take out an automaton?” She asked quietly as they moved. </p><p>Puck’s head snapped up and he looked at her in shock. “You can’t be serious. Those things are ultra-rare. Even the Galactic Army has no more than ten of those things.”</p><p>“Santana’s right. I’ve seen what those things can do. I’ve got a Steelix knife. That’s about it.”</p><p>Santana’s eyes brightened. “You’ve been holding out on your tech Evans? First the teleporter, now a Steelix knife? Gimme.” She made grabby hands but he shook his head. “It’s not going to be of much use against something so fast.”</p><p>“True. But if it’s one of the older models, I can get him. I’m the fastest so give.”</p><p>He hesitated, but acknowledged the truth in her words. He unclasped the knife hanging on his belt and passed it to her. At her bland stare, he snorted. “I did say I didn’t think it was going to be of much use.”</p><p>“Fuck Evans. You said you had a knife. This is a toothpick.” Still, she snatched the pocketknife and slipped it into one of her many pockets. Steelix was one of the rare materials that could do actual damage to an automaton. She would have preferred a blaster with Steelix bullets but those were an even rarer find. And way above her pay grade. </p><p>Their search on the second level was quick – there were more bodies here though it looked like there had been more time for the security staff to react. Blaster marks littered the floor. There were a few bullet shells too, all used but useless against an elite machine. </p><p>The third floor wielded the same result. On the fourth, they finally heard footsteps that were not theirs – a soft clicking sound. </p><p>“Oh shit.” They barely had time to jump out of the way before the automaton rushed them. Santana whipped out a pair of magnetic discs and attached them to her boots. “Activated.” From the corner of her eyes, she noted Sam and Puck doing the same. </p><p>The automaton rotated its head to take in all three of them, scattered in different parts of the room. As always, when Santana looked at it, she felt a sense of wrongness. The automatons looked human-like but even the best manufacturers had yet to perfect the automatons’ movements. Instead of fluid motions, automatons always jerked a little before their motions flowed. That imperfection was what was going to keep them alive. </p><p>“It’s got the meds.” Puck pointed at a satchel slung across the robot’s shoulder. The fact that he moved first made him the first to be attacked. </p><p>He barely managed to slide out of the way. Before the automaton could crash into the wall, it halted and turned in a way that would snap a human’s spine. “Urgh this is some creepy shit. Any ideas guys?”</p><p>Santana was already skating in, swinging one of her combat knives in an upper arc in an attempt to slash the strap of the satchel. She missed, but also managed to avoid the vicious blow dealt by the bot. “Yeah, survive.”</p><p>She grunted when she had to deflect a swing from the automaton with her knife; her shoulder took the brunt of the force and she almost fell. She aimed her blaster at the stomach of the automaton and let loose a stream of energy. While the robot jolted, the blast did nothing to stop its advance and flurry of attacks. </p><p>“Capt, any word from the client? Capt?” She repeated when she received no response. She glanced at her wrist and noted the dull tattoo of the insignia, which meant that all communication had been cut off, probably by the automaton’s doing. Apparently, rumors of the newer models being able to jam telecommunication signals had been true. “Damn it.”</p><p>“Drop left.” She followed Sam’s instruction, just in time for a deadly arm to blur over her head. If she had not duck in time, it would surely have crushed her skull. “We need to end this quickly.” Fighting without being able to touch her opponent was frustrating and was a losing battle. While they would eventually run out of steam, the automaton had no such weakness.  </p><p>“On it,” Sam whipped out a small crossbow. “Get ready.”</p><p>She crouched low, muscles bunched and ready to release the energy needed to grab the satchel the moment Sam let the arrow loose. Across her, she saw Puck loading physical rounds into one of the shotguns she knew hung on the walls of his cabin. </p><p>She balked. “How the hell did you get that thing across customs?” </p><p>“Seriously? You want to have this conversation now?” He raised the gun, aimed. </p><p>“Good point. We’ll save it for later.” </p><p>They moved as one; the moment Sam let his arrow fly, Santana sprinted into action, grabbing the satchel as the strap tore from the sharp point. The automaton followed her movement but was pushed back a step by Puck’s hail of bullets. That was enough time for her to escape safely. But the fight was not yet over. The three of them were experienced enough to know that they should never turn their backs on an automaton. The robots were programmed to be ruthless – to clear the way using all means until they had achieved their objective. That was one reason why even the military had so few of them – the public was not comfortable with the ethical use of these machines.</p><p>“Are you kidding me? Those were my strongest bullets and they only dented it?!” Puck griped loudly.  </p><p>“Check the bag! Give me the crossbow!” Santana instructed when she reached Sam. They exchanged the items while Puck engaged the automaton. She trusted that he could hold his end for a minute. </p><p>While Sam was busy checking the contents, she flicked out the Steelix blade and expertly attached it to one of Sam’s arrows. “Prepare that shot of yours again Puckerman.”</p><p>“I would if I could,” Puck strained from the effort of blocking the bot’s attacks with his knives. His gun lay scattered to the side. “Sam, you go.”</p><p>“On it! The medicine is in here all right.”</p><p>“It better be, after all this effort.”</p><p>They raced to their positions. “Puck, you need to get clear. Sam, I’m aiming for the back of its neck. Britt once mentioned that microchips are most commonly installed there. We destroy it, we’re clear.”</p><p>“And if we don’t?” Puck sounded almost panicked. </p><p>“We’ll come up with another plan then.”</p><p>“Right. That’s comforting.”</p><p>“You complaining?”</p><p>“No! Just shoot the damn thing already! My arms fucking hurt!” Puck panted, sidestepping so that Santana could get a clear shot. </p><p>She fired the moment he gave her a clear path. Her breath caught until she saw that her aim had struck true. “Now, Sam!”</p><p>They were horrified when his trigger released nothing. “I’m out!”</p><p>“Shit!” The automaton lashed out, catching Puck in the gut and sending him flying. There was a resounding crack when his head smashed into the wall and he collapsed onto the floor in an unmoving heap. </p><p>“Puck!”</p><p>“Noah!” She started to move towards him but decided against it; the last thing she should do was to draw the automaton’s attention to him. At least not without a plan. “Load the gun Sam. I’ll draw it away.”</p><p>“But..”</p><p>“Load the damn gun!”</p><p>She drew out her blaster again and fired at the automaton. The electric shocks would do nothing to drive the Steelix knife in but it should be sufficient to attract its attention. She was right. The robot was programmed to take out what it deemed to be the greatest threat first. </p><p>She skated backwards, pivoting when the automaton drew close. The relief she felt when Sam announced Puck was alive was short-lived when the bot swung a leg into her side. She twisted to avoid it but was too slow to avoid a clip to the side of the face. Even that was enough to send her sprawling to the ground. On instinct, she scrambled back, wincing when her palms landed heavily on shattered glass. </p><p>“It’s moving too fast! I can’t get a shot in.” Santana spared Sam a glance. He was standing guard in front of Puck, gun fully loaded and aimed at where they were. </p><p>“Give me a second!”</p><p>She advanced when the bot lifted its leg, presumably to stomp on her. When it did, she kicked out with her left leg, against its heel with her magnetic disc, “Reattach.” She instructed then scampered back again. “Please work.” If it did not, they were screwed.  </p><p>“Activated.”</p><p>When the automaton’s foot came back down, the magnetic disc whirred and the bot lost balance. Its right leg slipped and flew up, but to her shock, its body merely bent backwards all the way to the ground before it arranged itself in a standing position again. “Fuck.” She didn’t know it could do that. Still, that had been enough time for Sam to get off a shot.</p><p>She watched as the automaton jerked, jerked, then jerked again. And then finally it dropped its head and arms like a puppet that had been cut off at its strings. She sighed in relief, only now aware that something warm was dripping down the side of her face. She wiped the blood out of her eye irritably then got up painfully to join Sam and Puck. Every bone in her body ached. She had hardly suffered any direct blows but even on the defence, the damn automaton had packed a punch. </p><p>“Ah shit.” She stared at the pool of blood surrounding Puck’s head. Sam had already sprayed a clotting agent on the wound and was wrapping on a makeshift bandage. “That’s a lot of blood.”</p><p>“Head wounds usually look worse than they actually are. This is the best I can do for now till Quinn gets a look at him. I’m more concerned about how we’re going to move him.” Sam tossed Santana the small canister of clotting agent when he got a look at her face. “Better get something on that cut.”</p><p>“It’s just a small..”</p><p>“Spray.” He insisted firmly, leaving no room for argument. </p><p>Her insignia flickered to life. She assumed her camera did the same. With the automaton down for the count, telecommunications should be back on. “Lopez, Evans, Puckerman? Do you read me?” Her Captain sounded worried. </p><p>“Good of you to join us now Captain. After the fun’s all over.” She shook the canister then breathed in deeply before spraying the chemical over her wound. She hated using that thing because it stung like hell but it was supposed to be the best in the market. </p><p>“They’re back, Pierce.”</p><p>“Oh thank goodness.” Santana heard Brittany’s voice in the background. “Does that mean the automaton is dead?”</p><p>She turned her body so the camera could capture the still robot. “I’m not sure something that wasn’t alive in the first place can be dead.”</p><p>“I was so worried you would forget where the microchip was located.”</p><p>Santana frowned, “I don’t forget our conversations Britt.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with Noah?”</p><p>“He got hit by that thing. Automaton hits like a truck but he’s alive.”</p><p>“How bad?” It was Sue’s voice this time. </p><p>Sam took over, “We’re not sure but he definitely has a few broken ribs. His spine looks fine but without a scanner, it’s best not to touch him.”</p><p>They heard the chime of a holo-call being made, then Sylvester was back on the line. “We’ve already contacted the police and paramedics. They should be there any minute now and they’re going to have questions.”</p><p>Both Sam and Santana groaned.</p><p>Sue ignored them. “Someone stay there with Puck but I’m going to need one of you to return to the ship with the package first. The clock is still ticking.”</p><p>Annoyance built up in Santana. “Seriously? You’re still harping on the delivery? This job almost killed us!”</p><p>“Would you rather your efforts and injuries go to waste?”</p><p>Santana let out a stream of curses. </p><p>“I’ll stay.” Sam stood up and tied the satchel to Santana’s waist, placing his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. “You need to get your hands looked at. And that too.” He gestured to her face. “Eye’s already swelling shut.” The pain was building up now that the adrenaline was gone but at least the cut had stopped bleeding. </p><p>“Santana, are you hurt bad? I’ll come pick you.” Brittany’s anxious voice flitted into their earpieces. </p><p>She sighed. “I’m fine. Stay. It’s faster than having you get through customs. Just make sure Fabray and Jones have the lab ready. If the meds spoil before we get to McKinley, I’ll kill them personally myself.” She turned her attention back to Sam. “Get rid of anything illegal. Keep us updated on Puck.”</p><p>“I know what to do here. Go.”</p><p>Santana took a step to leave but paused when she remembered how much Sam hated speaking to the authorities. Despite that, he was taking one for the team and she appreciated that. “Thanks. I uh owe you one.”</p><p>Sam shoved her and gave her the smile that got Mercedes hooked for life. “Don’t be an idiot. The automaton would have kicked our ass without you. Go. Parking is expensive in Dalton.”</p><p>“Fuck that. Sue can pay the extra.”</p><p>“I can hear you Lopez.”</p><p>Sam laughed when Santana jabbed a middle finger at the camera, then winced. She had forgotten about her sliced hand. </p><p>“I’m only letting that pass because you’re injured and clearly not in the right mind. Now, get your ass back here so you can get that excuse for a hand looked at. If you end up needing to amputate those hands, you’re fired!”</p><p>“Oh fuck you.” Santana growled but she did move this time. Not because she was threatened but because she really wanted some painkillers. “And shut up Sam!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Signed, Sealed, Delivered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quinn only got an inkling that something had gone wrong when Sue paged for Brittany to report at the cockpit an hour before she was due there. Still, she didn’t think too much about it.  </p><p>“You think something is wrong with the flight panel?” Mercedes asked, chewing happily on a stick of Totzzes. </p><p>“Hmm.” Quinn hummed distractedly, pouring a layer of the silver gel that Santana had earlier on been so fascinated with into one of the containment boxes for the Xerex. “Aren’t you supposed to be helping me with this?”</p><p>“I helped you bring the boxes up,” Mercedes pointed out, not a little bit guilty for lying down on the infirmary bed and snacking like a boss. “Besides, I know you. You like perfection, and my clumsy hands ain’t gonna be spreading that glitter in a perfect line the way you’re doing. Better you do it then you redo it and have that beautiful shine go to waste.”</p><p>“I’m not that bad.” Quinn responded calmly, not at all offended by Mercedes. She had worked with the woman for a while now and for the most part, they got along. Sure, Mercedes liked to relax a little more than she was used to but when push came to shove, the woman knew to pick up the shovel and work hard.    </p><p>“So how are you finding the crew so far?”</p><p>“Fun-loving. Crude. But responsible. Every one probably drinks too much than is good for their liver but I’ve no real complaints as long as they keep their hands to themselves.” She slipped the lid on the box, set it aside and lifted another. </p><p>Mercedes chuckled. “And have they?”</p><p>Quinn thought back to the night she herself had drank a little too much and ended up in bed with Santana. “Yes.” If she recalled correctly, that night, she had been the one unable to keep her hands to herself with her inhibitions dulled.  </p><p>“Well. Any one touches you wrong in any way, you tell me. I hear my Sammy has a mean right hook.”</p><p>Quinn paused a beat, touched. It had been a while since someone had openly showed her care without expecting anything in return. “Thank you. But I can handle myself.”</p><p>Mercedes cackled again, “I can tell. And has Sam been good to you?”</p><p>“You know he’s a gentleman to every one. You got lucky snagging that one. As he did with you.”</p><p>“You’ve got a silver tongue there, Fabray. And Santana?” Mercedes threw the question in casually. She had her eye on the two for a while now. They were discreet but she had known Santana for a long time and had eyes like a hawk. “That one has been known to bite newcomers.”</p><p>“Let her try. I’ll bite right back.” She couldn’t help the sly smile that graced her features. She was sure Mercedes didn’t mean it in the same way but she knew first-hand how much of a biter Santana could be. </p><p>Mercedes laughed. “You’re going to be a handful for her. That’s good. Girl needs a challenge.” She watched in amusement when Quinn stilled, bristled. Finally, a crack. </p><p>“I’m not a challenge to be conquered. And we’re not..” She waved a hand vaguely in the air, “Whatever you’re trying to imply.”</p><p>“Sure, whatever you say bacon girl.” Mercedes challenged right back, deliberately eyeing the fridge where she knew packages of bacon had twenty minutes ago been lovingly set aside. “The Santana I know treats her body like a shrine and bacon? Definitely not shrine food. Just saying but hey, what do I know?”</p><p>“I..I’m..” The tube in Quinn’s hand snapped, spilling silver gel everywhere. </p><p>“Woah!” Mercedes was by Quinn’s side in a heartbeat, removing the cracked tube from her hand and pushing her down onto a stool to better attend to her bleeding palm. “Chill girl. I wouldn’t have pressed if I knew you were going to be so torn up about it.”</p><p>“I..” Quinn placed two fingers to her temple, frowned. </p><p>“You don’t need to tell me anything you don’t want to honey. I’m sorry for pushing. I was just messing.”</p><p>Quinn sighed. “You’re not wrong. Exactly.”</p><p>Mercedes hooted in triumph, then remembered what her enthusiasm had caused in the first place. She quietened quickly. “Sorry. It’s just that when you’re happy, you want to see people around you happy as well.”</p><p>“Yeah?” The genuine happiness exuding from Mercedes pushed her to verbalise what she had been too afraid to accept. “My father’s not going to tolerate this relationship.”</p><p>Mercedes’ face softened. “You tell her that?”</p><p>Quinn shook her head, “It’s hard to explain. Harder to understand.” She winced when Mercedes sprayed on some antiseptic and starting wrapping her hand.</p><p>“You’re a smart girl. I’m sure you can figure it out. And trust me, if it’s anyone who can understanding family rejection, it’s Santana.”</p><p>Quinn looked up, curious. “Why’s that?”</p><p>“Not my story to tell.” Mercedes shook her head, her lips pursed in disapproval. “But look. I know Santana’s mouthy and likes to pick a fight at bars but she’s a good girl, and she’ll listen.”</p><p>Quinn huffed out a laugh. “Is that supposed to be a comfort? That I’ve fallen for an equivalent of a bad boy?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Doesn’t seem to me like you needed comfort. What you needed was some good sense knocked into you. I think I’ve done that.”</p><p>Quinn shook her head fondly, “True. Thanks and erm Mercedes, could I..”</p><p>Mercedes raised a hand to interrupt before she could complete her sentence. “No need to tell me to keep this to myself. I love myself some gossip but even I know not to let out secrets that can damage relationships.” She quipped, setting aside the medical kit now that she was done bandaging Quinn’s palm.</p><p>“Thanks Mercedes. You’re a good friend.” Quinn said again sincerely, standing up to complete her lab preparation. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Mercedes waved her off, “Now I believe that I deserve more time on the bench. You can finish that up yourself yeah?”</p><p>“As if you would have given me another option.”</p><p>“I hope you’re not going to be so soft with Santana? She needs a harder hand to keep her in reign.” Mercedes teased. </p><p>Quinn’s eyes glinted and she shoved a suction tube into Mercedes’ hands, “I wasn’t done yet. Clean that up. They’re going to be back soon and we need everything to be ready.”</p><p>“That’s more like it boss!”</p><p>“And don’t call me boss.”</p><p>The second sign that something had gone wrong was when Mercedes received a holo-text from Sam saying that he was not returning to the ship. Seconds later, Sylvester’s face appeared on the holocom in the infirmary, “Ladies, are the preparations for the package complete?”</p><p>“Captain,” Quinn acknowledged the call, not looking up from where she was adding the finishing touches.  “They will be in a minute.” </p><p>“Good. Jones, I want you to take over once the package comes in. Should be just like storing ice.”</p><p>“Uh yes ma’am.” Mercedes cocked an eyebrow at Quinn, confused. </p><p>“Fabray, prep for medical treatment. The team was unlucky to have encountered an automaton during package retrieval. They managed to bring it down. Lopez is on her way back now but Evans stayed back with Puckerman to deal with the authorities.”</p><p>Both Mercedes and Quinn exchanged a look of shock. “What was an automaton doing at the collection point? Are they all right?”</p><p>“Based on what I could see, Puckerman’s going to be out of commission for a while but he’ll be fine. Evans is fine.” Mercedes released the breath she had been holding. “And Lopez sustained superficial injuries, I think.”</p><p>“You think?” Quinn prompted.</p><p>“The camera was on her body so I couldn’t see much. But she was certainly healthy enough to be spitting curses so it’s safe to say she’s okay. It should not take her longer than ten minutes to get back from the collection point. Good luck Fabray.” With that parting comment, the Captain’s face winked out of sight. </p><p>Quinn turned to Mercedes in confusion. Her lab partner had already started prepping equipment for treatment. “Good luck?”</p><p>Mercedes shrugged. “Santana isn’t known for being an easy patient but I’m sure you’ll be fine.”</p><p>“You think they’re all right?” Quinn asked, slightly concerned. </p><p>“Oh yeah. Nothing to worry about if Satan’s mouth is still flapping. It’s when she’s quiet that there’s cause for concern.”</p><p>Quinn paused. “And has that happened before?”</p><p>“Just once. When she was first brought onboard. Should have savoured it a little more then.” Mercedes joked. “We never got peace again after.”</p><p>Quinn chuckled. Fifteen minutes later, they heard heavy footsteps interspersed by furious words that they could occasionally make out. “Fucking bots.. Fucking Sue… pay for my wheels…pay raise.”</p><p>“OI LOPEZ!” Mercedes bellowed. “Stop loitering outside and talking to yourself like a crazy. Get your ass in here!”</p><p>“Quit hurrying me asshole!” Santana yelled right back, finally showing up outside the medical bay. She kicked the door when she deemed it to be opening too slowly. “Get this damn thing off me.” She gestured to the satchel tied to her waist. “Gave us a hell lot of trouble it did!” She cursed again, and lashed out at the base of the infirmary bed with her foot.</p><p>Mercedes whistled when she got a good look at Santana’s face. An ugly bruise marked the entire top right of her face. Her eye had swelled shut and loose hair that had fallen out of her ponytail during her fight was plastered against her temple by dried blood.  “Wow, that thing really did a number on you huh? Can’t remember the last time you got beat up.”</p><p>“Shut it Wheezy. A fight with an automaton is not a fair fight. Puckerman’s half broken because of it. We were lucky to get away as it is.”</p><p>“Oh shit.” Mercedes untied the satchel and brought them over to the containment boxes. “Capt said he was fine.”</p><p>“Sue’s a bitch for downplaying everything. After we’re done here, I’m marching into the cockpit to find out what the hell she was playing at when she sent us in there. Why was.. Ow!” She yelped when Quinn shoved her down onto the infirmary bed. </p><p>“Stay.” She ordered firmly when Santana attempted to sit up. She strapped a numbing pack to Santana’s face. “You can continue ranting but I need to take a look at the gash on your face.”</p><p>“It’s nothing.” Santana grumbled, lifting a hand to touch the spot, only to find her hand touching the numbing pack, “Sam forced me to use a clotting agent. I hate that shit.”</p><p>“That would be the logical thing to do.” Quinn’s eyes narrowed when she saw the hand. That was going to be more of a problem. Glass shards of varying sizes were embedded in the flesh and blood was oozing out of the wounds. “I’m leaving your face alone for now. Don’t move your hands.”</p><p>“What are you.. Fuck!” She jerked in pain when Quinn uncapped a nozzle and sprayed something warm on both her palms. “Aren’t you supposed to warn me before you do anything?”</p><p>“It’ll be rude to interrupt your sharing.” Quinn responded calmly, selecting a micro-lens and attaching it over her eye. She looked at Santana seriously. “Do you need me to strap you in for this?”</p><p>Santana spluttered, looking to Mercedes for help. “Strap me.. I don’t know whether you’re kidding Fabray.”</p><p>“If you can keep still while I go about removing the glass, then you can stay as you are.”</p><p>“I can keep still. I’m not a wuss.” Santana pouted, then grimaced when Quinn sanitised a tweezer and used it to pull out one of the larger glass shards. “Don’t you have painkillers for this?”</p><p>“But you’re trying so hard to prove you’re not a wuss. I can’t take that away from you.” Quinn teased, trying her best to be gentle. </p><p>“You..” Santana started but stopped when she saw the bandage on Quinn’s hand. “What happened to your hand?”</p><p>“I was careless.”</p><p>Santana let out an annoyed “tsk”, which became a long pained hiss. </p><p>Quinn looked up in concern, “I’ve already sprayed a numbing coat on your hands. It should kick in after a while but I want to get these out as soon as possible. Don’t want any nerve damage.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine. I’ve had worse.”</p><p>“That’s good to know because this is going to get more painful. I need to dig out the tiny bits soon. Mercedes, how’s the Xerex doing?”</p><p>“Just slotting the last one in before I take my leave. I want to call Sam if that’s okay with you.”</p><p>“Yeah of course. Could you let the Captain know we’re done with the containment on the way out?”</p><p>“And to expect a beat down when I get my hands on her!” Santana growled nastily only to get shushed by her attendant.</p><p>“Did you just shush me?”</p><p>“Do you want to be punished with more combat tube duties?”</p><p>“Fuck her if she thinks I’m actually carrying out that duty now.” </p><p>“Shhh.” Quinn shushed her again, much to Santana’s irritation. “I need to concentrate.”</p><p>“Please! I know you can multi-task.” </p><p>“Definitely. I’m very talented in many things. I’m a medical graduate of the first calibre after all.”</p><p>“Didn’t see you all confident when Stinky Sue announced it in the mass hall today.”</p><p>“That’s because she got her facts wrong. I wasn’t just in the first caliber, I was the highest-scoring student they had in a decade.” </p><p>“Yeah yeah.” Santana rolled her eyes, “Bluff all you want. You haven’t got me fooled. You can’t take a compliment for nuts.”</p><p>“Actually, I’m allergic to nuts. Oh look!” Quinn pointed in a random direction. When Santana looked up and away, she dug in a scalpel and swiftly flicked out glass-embedded flesh.</p><p>Santana swore loudly.  </p><p>“Sorry. Research has proven that distraction reduces pain. The worst should be over.” Quinn uncapped another can and depressed the nozzle to coat Santana’s palms with a freezing gel. </p><p>“I’ve never seen that one before.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t. I invented it. It’s meant to be an antiseptic and speed up healing.” She placed the can on the table so Santana could read the label. “If it works, I’ll place it on the market.” She blew on Santana’s hands, waiting for the gel to dry.</p><p>“What!” Santana’s impressed look turned to horror. </p><p>Quinn waved her off as if it was no big deal being a lab rat. When she deemed the hands dry enough, she proceeded to wrap them with a bandage. “Relax. It works great on dogs. Worked great on Lord Tubbington as well.”</p><p>“You’re equating me to animals and aliens? Now my hands are tingling. Is that supposed to happen?” She said with a little panic, much to Quinn’s amusement. “Stop laughing Quinn. This isn’t funny! I’m a lady-loving woman. Without my hands, I can’t give you orgasms.” </p><p>“Wow. That’s really romantic.” Quinn stated blandly, standing up to remove the numbing pack on Santana’s face. She sucked in a breath and wrinkled a nose when she looked at the broken blood vessels and the swollen eye. </p><p>“That bad huh? Guess that means we’ll be taking a break for a while?” Santana tried to joke but the insecurity in her voice gave her away. </p><p>Quinn’s brow creased. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Ah.. At night.. We…you know? And now… you know?” Santana attempted to explain feebly, bandaged arms waving around pathetically, her eyes landing everywhere but on Quinn. </p><p>Quinn sighed, choosing to abandon her administrations for a while to take a seat. She shifted closer to Santana and waited for the latter to look at her. “I owe you an apology. I uh haven’t been fair to you. You know I don’t see you as just a warm body, right?”</p><p>Santana’s silence and blank blink told her that she had not. </p><p>“Ah shit.” Quinn ran a hand through her hair in frustration, heart aching from guilt and shame. “That’s on me.” She took Santana’s hands carefully into hers. “Look Santana, I like you. I really do. But if anything comes out of this,” she gestured between their bodies, “you need to know that my family is unlikely to ever approve of this.”</p><p>Santana merely stared at her with wide eyes, mouth agape. </p><p>Quinn cleared her throat, her turn to feel insecure. “Santana?” She prompted. </p><p>“Wait.” Santana pulled back, raising her bundled hands in front of her as if to ward off the continuation of time. “Are you saying what I think you are saying?”</p><p>“I’m.. not sure I know what you think I am saying?”</p><p>“You’re saying that you want to try something with me?” Santana asked, clearly scared but hopeful. “Something other than fucking.”</p><p>Quinn exhaled, half amused, half disgusted. “We haven’t just fucked in a long time. And can you not use that word?”</p><p>“Semantics. Answer the question Quinn.” Santana was now looking at her very intensely with those warm brown eyes. </p><p>“Yes,” the word came out more like a drawn out question. “Wait. What I’m saying is that I need to think about how I can have you and keep my family at the same time.”</p><p>“But you like me?” Those eyes, if possible, bore into her even more. </p><p>“Yes.” She repeated the word with more certainty this time. </p><p>“And you’re willing to try something with me?”</p><p>“Yes.” Santana waited a beat before she surged forward to take Quinn’s lips. “Wait.” Quinn pulled back breathlessly after a few seconds, face flushed, chest heaving. “You’re not bothered by what I told you?”</p><p>“You like me right?” Santana asked a second time like a child desperately seeking approval. </p><p>Quinn laughed, tenderly laying her palm on Santana’s uninjured cheek. “Yes.”</p><p>“That’s enough for me for now. We can sort out the details later.” She leaned in for another kiss, hummed when Quinn met her halfway. “Can we stop sneaking around now?”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“And can we cuddle?”</p><p>Quinn drew back, cocked a brow. “You say it as if we haven’t done that at all?”</p><p>“Quinn.” Santana frowned, shaking her shoulders as best as she could with her bandaged hands to get an answer.</p><p>A sigh, then “Yes.”</p><p>“Can I tell Britt?”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“You’re saying yes a lot today.” A peck.</p><p>“Yes.” Another peck from Santana and a deliberation. </p><p>“Will you clean the combat tube with me?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“And come with me to beat Sue up?”. </p><p>“Ye.. Santana!” Quinn laughed into Santana’s lips. “You’re on your own for that. But for me, could you not? I don’t want you to get fired. I just got into a relationship and I really want you there to witness it.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Santana smiled dopily, “I can do that. But if the old witch fires me, I’ll just sneak back in and she’ll be forced to re-hire me. I’m like a fungus.”</p><p>“Yes, you’ve grown on me.” Quinn agreed in mock seriousness. </p><p> “Point is I’ve done it before and I can do it again.”</p><p>Quinn paused, unsure if she should be impressed or disturbed. “There are apparently many stories about your shenanigans that I’ve yet to hear.”</p><p>“Oh yeah baby. I’ve been waiting for a long time for you to ask about them.”</p><p>“Shut up and kiss me, you fiend.” </p><p>She did. After all, who was she to defy a doctor’s order?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>